


Life is Unpredictable

by CredenceTheDemon



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animals aren’t fond of Sock, Astraphobia, Author likes keeping secrets ;), Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Hugs, Humor, Jonathan can play guitar, Jonathan has a cat, Jonathan needs a hug but doesn’t want to admit it, Madness, Multi, Nonsense, Platonic Cuddling, Reader can be interpreted as female or male, Shyness, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Sock is alive, Sock is best cheerleader, Tags May Change, awkward teens, hand holding, headcanons, protective! Jonathan, reader has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredenceTheDemon/pseuds/CredenceTheDemon
Summary: Socially awkward and shy you the reader feel a bit uneasy about moving into a new town, but maybe you don’t have to feel this way, true terrible things were always a possibility, but they weren’t always guaranteed, the possibility of gaining new friends, good memories, and maybe even a lover were just as if not even more likely, life is unpredictable after all.





	1. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new life begins.

Small droplets of water fell on the car window as you stared blankly at the moving scenery, your brother had fallen asleep some time ago, the silence was only being broken by the rain, the windshield wipers going back and forth, and the occasional snore from your twin brother, you were non identical twins you had (h/c) hair while he had (o/h/c) hair, though you both had the same (e/c) eyes, he was more of an extrovert while you were more introverted, your mother appeared to be trying desperately to stay awake as her hands gripped the steering wheel, ‘I hope we get to our new house soon’ you thought to yourself, you felt slightly homesick as you remembered the few friends you had back at your old place, (brothers name) was pretty upset when he found out about the whole moving situation, he really didn't want to leave any of his friends, it can't be helped though.

'We're here' said your mother her voice sounding sleepy, you were reluctant to get out of the car since it was still pouring out, then again your legs were starting to feel numb from the long drive, you elbowed (b/n) in a attempt to wake him up to which he merely grumbled, putting on your waterproof coat over your hoodie you got out of the car shaking your legs a bit, the new house wasn't anything special, it was just a simple cream coloured house with a dark green roof, the garage door was the same colour as the roof, your mother got out of the car then your brother who was stumbling slightly as if he was drunk, you were all too eager to get out of the rain and explore the new house, when your mom opened the door you almost ran inside, you had only seen the house in photos before now, it definitely had more space than the house you used to live in that's for sure, your brother looked around with slight interest.

'Alright (your name), (b/n) have a look around then start unpacking' your moms voice echoed around the almost empty house, while (b/n) looked around downstairs you immediately went upstairs, one of the steps creaking slightly as you went up, you went to your new room the (f/c) walls went quite well with the cream coloured carpet, 'echo!' you said making sure you weren’t loud enough for your mom and your brother to hear you, looking out the window you saw that it was still pouring out (maybe it was your imagination, but you swore it was raining even harder than when you first got out of the car) 'I am not looking forward to going out there and getting my bags' you thought. (B/n) suddenly came into view, he was getting the bags out of the car, even yours!? You’ll have to thank him later, he looked up at you, he had an unimpressed expression on his face, it was clear that he hated being in the freezing rain, you chuckled a bit at his expression.

You went downstairs to see (b/n) holding several bags, his hair was soaked and he still had a sour expression on his face, he handed you your bag, you thanked him, 'you're welcome, but you owe me' you punched his shoulder lightly, he responded my punching you back and chuckling, you slung your heavy bag over your shoulder before going back upstairs.

Your bag dropped with a thud on your bedroom floor, you unzipped the bag, tossed your sleeping bag onto the floor (couldn't pack entire beds obviously), you rummaged through your clothes for a while before realising there were no drawers or hangers, you pulled out a dragon plush that you named Pyro and hugged it close, you were well aware that you were 16 years old and that you were a bit too old to be playing with toys, but to be honest you didn't give a damn.

After unpacking as much as you could you were so tired that you didn't even bother coming downstairs, or changing your clothes (well you took your shoes, waterproof coat and hoodie off but that was it) 'meh, I wear comfortable clothes all the time anyway' you thought as you curled up in your sleeping bag and cuddled Pyro close, even though you were lying on the cold hard floor you fell asleep instantly.

It took time for your eyes to adjust to the dimly lit area, the metal floor felt cold on your hands as you pushed yourself up, the few windows in the room were the only source of light, you looked through one of them to see nothing but water, the sun was somewhat visible it could be seen if you looked right up, you didn't even see any sand so you couldn't have been that far underwater. The moving lights caused by a mix of the sun and the water danced on the wall as you looked around, a door that had a part of it missing caught your attention, though it looked more like four old wooden planks stuck together then a door.  
You opened the door to reveal a hallway that was almost pitch black, a lantern on the table was the only light source, 'I'll just borrow this for a bit' you thought as you shakily picked up the lantern, now that you had a light source you could see that nothing was out of the ordinary, except for a few mysterious holes in the walls, they were big enough to fit your arm in, while the room you were in earlier had metal everywhere from the floor to the walls to the ceiling the hallway didn't have metal anywhere, the floor was made of carpet and the walls had light blue flowery wallpaper, apart from the mysterious holes this looked no different than a hall in a normal house.  
Lantern in hand you carefully walked through the hallway, suddenly you felt a slimy hand brush the back of your neck 'ah!' you screamed in fright, more hands started to come through the walls, you quickly ran all while trying desperately to stay out of the reach of the hands, the shadows of hands danced across the ceiling as you passed them, a door came into view you tried to run faster but your movements were slowed down, It felt like you were trying to run in water, it took all your effort to outrun the hands, After finally getting to the door you opened it, ran into the other room and slammed it shut, the hands from the other side banged on it and scratched at it while you held it shut, after a while they eventually gave up.  
A sigh of relief escaped you as you allowed yourself to relax, taking a good look around the room it wasn't as dark as the hallway but it wasn't very well lit, there were lots of empty beds some of which had teddy bears, before you even knew what was happening the room had started to fade.

You felt someone prodding at your shoulder, opening your eyes slightly you saw it was (b/n) 'get up lazy bones, the neighbours are here' you felt too sleepy to speak at the moment so you made a 'shoo go away' gesture with your hand, you heard (b/n) sigh in frustration as you snuggled closer to Pyro, just when you thought he gave up you felt your feet being lifted up! 'What the hell  
(b/n)!' he dragged you along the floor by your feet 'if you don't wake up and come downstairs I'm gonna have to drag you down' he said nonchalantly, 'fine I'll get up! Just let me go!' your feet fell on the floor with a thud as (b/n) let you go, you wriggled out of your sleeping bag and ran your hands through your hair trying to sort it out, you quickly put your hoodie on before going out of your room, the voices of your mother and a stranger reached your ears as you got closer to the stairs, your hands were shaking slightly with nervousness, 'well better make a good first impression (y/n)' you thought as you walked down the stairs.

Your mother was in the living room talking to a blonde haired woman, while (b/n) was on his phone (probably talking to his friends) but your mom didn't seem to notice, a blond haired boy with a brunette upper cut was sitting next to the blond woman looking bored out of his mind, he wore a grey hoodie and light blue jeans, he glanced at you for a second before looking at your brother, you debated on sitting next to him (since all the other seats were taken) or going back to your room, the blonde haired woman noticed your presence however so option two was no longer an option, your mom turned around and noticed you at the doorway,  
'ah (y/n) I was wondering when you'd come down' you chuckled nervously before sitting down next to the boy, 'this is (y/n) they're a bit shy' you fiddled with your hoodie strings as she said that, the boy beside you kept looking at his mother, he briefly glanced at you his blue eyes were droopy as if he was on the verge of sleep, his mother smiled 'that's okay, Jonathan here isn't really outgoing either' Jonathan perked up at the mention of his name,  
(b/n) looked up from his phone and looked at Jonathan curiously, 'what?' Jonathan asked sounding slightly irritated 'just wondering, did you bleach your hair?' (B/n) asked with genuine curiosity, you couldn't help but wonder the same thing, the top of his hair was blonde but the part near his ears was brown, he sighed as if he had been asked the question too many times to count, 'no I just dyed the brown part of it, the rest is natural, I don't know why so many people ask me that, it's just my hair' he let out a yawn just as he finished his sentence, (b/n) didn't bother talking to him after that, as the two mothers talked and your brother played on his phone, you and Jonathan sat next to each other bored out of your minds, summoning up any courage you could muster you tapped him on his shoulder, he turned to you 'hmm?' he seemed to sleepy to have a full conversation but you didn't want to just sit down and listen to your mother talking, you could tell he didn't either, 'umm, I was, umm' damn it! You didn’t have a topic to talk about! He raised a brow, come on (y/n) just think of a topic already! You mentally yelled to yourself, 'what music do you like to listen to?' you asked quietly, wow really (y/n) that’s the best you could come up with? You were relieved when he answered regardless, ‘Valhalla soundbox is pretty good' You never even heard of them, ‘I've never heard of them' he looked surprised 'really? You're unbelievable' you looked down 'hey i didn't mean it in a bad way, don't worry' you looked back up and gave him a small smile to show him you weren’t upset, 'are Valhalla soundbox really that good?' you asked he nodded his head and for the very first time, you saw him smile 'I guess I'll give them a listen at some point' his smile was contagious even if it was a small one. 

You continued talking until you felt eyes on you, you turned to see your mother and Jonathan’s mother looking at the two of you and smiling, Jonathan looked at you in confusion before looking them, Jonathan's mom smile at the phone in her hand, 'that's one of the few times I've seen him smile recently, I just had to take a picture' Jonathan groaned in embarrassment as he covered his face with his palm, your mother was smiling at the picture on the phone 'aww they look so happy' at this point you had hid your face in your hoodie 'I don't blame you' Jonathan whispered to you, 'do you think you could send that photo to me Miss Combs?' your mom asked 'I don't see why not' you hoped (b/n) would help you out of this mess however he was nowhere to be seen, 'don't be so embarrassed Jonathan, look at how happy you look' Miss Combs said as she tried to show the photo to him, only for him to look the opposite direction of the phone a scowl on his slightly pink face the whole time, you guessed he doesn't like being caught smiling, she then tried to show the photo to you unlike Jonathan you didn't look away from it, in the photo Jonathan was smiling genuinely, while you looked happy and relaxed, judging by your slightly open mouth you were talking, 'I'm actually surprised you got him to smile so soon, he rarely does it anymore' you heard Jonathan sigh in frustration 'please don't talk about me like I'm not right here', Miss Combs kept talking regardless 'he doesn't have many friends, so I'm really glad you two are getting along' Jonathan shook his head 'mom I don't have any friends' he didn't have any friends?! No that couldn't be true, you may be a bit shy and anxious but you still had a few friends back home, 'you're kidding right, surely you have at least a few friends, right?' He shook his head, 'I don't get out much, plus I don't like people much...' you couldn't help but feel bad for him 'well, neither do I, but you seem alright to me' he didn't seem to know what to say, the silence was broken when (b/n) entered the room 'hey mom is dinner ready yet?' He didn't have his phone in his hand (so that's why he left, his phone must have died) 'it will be in a few minutes (b/n)' your mom answered, Miss Combs suddenly looked at the window, it was getting dark outside 'what time is it?' She asked, 'I don't know, I'll go check' your mom checked her watch 'it's 8:24' Miss Combs got up from her chair, 'we better be going then, Jonathan has school tomorrow, it was nice meeting you' your mom smiled 'you too' she shook Miss Combs hand, (b/n) went up to Jonathan and hugged him 'see you tomorrow!' (B/n) said, Jonathan looked really uncomfortable 'let me go please!' He said as he tried to struggle out of (b/n)'s grip, when (b/n) did eventually let him go Jonathan went towards you and held his hand out, 'see you tomorrow' he said, you took his hand and shook it lightly 'you too' he nodded 'oh and, thanks for... not hugging me' you couldn't help but laugh 'you're welcome, I guess'. 

Miss Combs and Jonathan eventually left, after dinner you and (b/n) talked a bit 'I'm not too sure about Jonathan, his mother seems nice though' (b/n) said, 'they both seemed okay to me' you replied, (b/n) shrugged in response 'well I'm going to bed, goodnight (y/n)' he said as he went to his room 'goodnight' you replied.  
The rain outside was the only thing breaking the silence in your dark room, as you got in your sleeping bag and cuddled Pyro close, your eyes started to drop before closing completely, the sound of rain hitting the window was soothing to you the sound became more distant as you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one, now in second person, I actually never thought about first/second/third person in Reader inserts until one of my commenters mentioned it, so I read a few reader inserts in all three and I do feel second person is best (you can write in whatever one you like though, I don’t mind either way) you may see a few first person pronouns instead second person pronouns so feel free to mention it so I can correct it, most chapters I have saved are still in first person, and sometimes I don’t feel up to looking throughly looking through them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic.


	2. First Day of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first school day wasn’t quite what you expected.

Someone stomping on the floor woke you up, you groggily opened your eyes to see (b/n) looking just as tired as you were ‘mom told me to wake you up' he said before leaving the room.  
You reluctantly got up, got dressed then brushed your teeth before going downstairs, (b/n) was at the table eating toast with nothing on it (god you figured was he feeling lazy, but this is really lazy) you decided to have toast as well but with butter on it instead of nothing, 'why do we have school just as we moved in? It's not fair' (b/n) complained, to be honest you agreed with him completely. 

A knock on the door caught your attention 'I'll get it' (b/n) said, you followed him as he went to the front door wondering who would be knocking on the door, he opened the door to reveal Jonathan who looked like he hadn't completely woken up yet, 'mom made me get up slightly earlier than usual' he yawned before continuing 'she wanted me to show you where the bus stop is’ he rubbed his eyes a bit, while it was nice of Jonathan's mom to get someone to show you and your brother around you couldn't help but feel bad for him at the moment, he just looked so tired, when he walked in (b/n) left you with Jonathan and went upstairs, was he wearing the same clothes from yesterday? Or does he just have lots of similar looking clothes? You then noticed the purple headphones around Jonathan's neck 'so you said Valhalla soundbox was good, is it okay if I have a listen?' he nodded a put the headphones on your ears, you smiled as you listened completely focused on the music 'good aren't they' you nodded 'yeah now I know what you were talking about '.  
‘(y/n) (b/n)! You're gonna miss the bus!' you heard your mom say 'Okay I just have to get my shoes and my bag!' you yelled back.

-

Once both you and (b/n) were ready to walk out the door you went outside with Jonathan leading the way, the ground was wet from the rain yesterday and judging from the cloudy sky more was on its way, the trees had mostly green leaves though you could see some were clearly changing colour as the beginning of autumn was coming around,  
(b/n) tried to strike up conversation with Jonathan only to realise that Jonathan had his headphones on. 

You all eventually reached the bus stop, (b/n) was bored as hell 'why couldn't we have moved in on a Saturday...' (b/n) complained to himself while Jonathan ignored everything he said, your eyes made contact with Jonathan's, you seemed to have a bit of a stare off before he took his headphones off, 'what is it?' he asked 'um, how long do we have to wait for?'  
just as he was about to answer the bus came into view, it had a few bits of graffiti that someone had tried to clean off, only to make lots of multicoloured smudges instead, it didn't sound very stable to you the exhaust sounded like it was going to fall off at any minute, other then that it looked like a normal yellow school bus, the bus doors opened and Jonathan stepped inside, you and (b/n) followed him while a sense of uneasiness hit you like a tidal wave, the fact that there were no empty seats didn't help either, you were frozen as you looked around again trying to find an empty seat, but Jonathan took the last one, oh god you really didn't want to sit next to a stranger and you were sure Jonathan wasn’t in the mood to socialise, (b/n) looked concerned he must have noticed your dilemma because he picked you up and placed you next to Jonathan, 'don't worry I'll be right behind you' he said as he sat on the seat behind you, the bus rattled a bit as your anxiety grew a bit, ‘surely Jonathan was getting sick of hanging round with is I’m sure he'd rather be alone’ you thought as you looked out the window watching the scenery pass, Jonathan who was leaning on the window you were looking at suddenly became alert and took his head phones off as if he suddenly realised something, you looked at him in confusion why was he suddenly so tense?

You were about to ask him what was wrong when the bus driver interrupted 'woo! You might wanna hang onto something kids!' The bus suddenly swerved on the wet road causing you to press against Jonathan who was gripping on the seat for dear life, you were too scared to push yourself away from him, even if you weren’t the g-force would be too strong, while most of the people in the bus were either screaming, too scared to move or gripping the seats the driver was just laughing and whooping! Was he trying to kill everyone!? When the bus got back on a straight road your body flung itself off of Jonathan, you probably would have fallen off the seat if he hadn't grabbed your arm and pulled you back, you were still shaken from the experience, Jonathan must have noticed as he patted your back in a comforting way, 'I almost forgot Frank was driving' he murmured, 'is he always this crazy!? Cause I swear he was trying to kill us!' (B/n) said looking just as shaken as you, Jonathan nodded 'he may be crazy, but he hasn't killed anyone, not yet at least... it's a miracle nobody has gotten injured in the years he's been driving this bus' you gripped the seat in case Frank decided to make a sharp turn again, 'how hasn't he been fired yet?' you asked, if Frank had been driving the bus like this for years like Jonathan said you were genuinely curious how he kept his job, Jonathan shrugged 'to be honest with you I've been wondering the same thing for a while, maybe it's because he gives good advice? I mean for a crazy person who probably breaks lots of speeding laws he's surprisingly smart, or maybe it's because our other bus driver does nothing but complain about his day, his job, us, or anything really' Frank made a sharp turn once more causing you to crash into Jonathan again, 'sorry' you said as you pushed yourself off of him 'why are you apologising? Frank's driving the bus and making us crash into each other so technically he should be saying sorry not you' Jonathan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

-

The bus ride was quiet, minus the bus rattling and occasionally swerving of course, when you finally got to the school the doors opened, some people were walking out just fine, others stumbled a bit and others were still in their seats relieved that the ride was over, you were in the third category at the moment 'don't worry you'll get used to it, eventually' Jonathan said as he got up, you quickly followed while looking back to see (b/n) stumbling a bit 'come on you drunk' you said jokingly, Jonathan chuckled but (b/n) didn't seem to find it very humorous, 'oh yeah? Well you and Jonathan seemed pretty close earlier' he said with a smirk on his face, you felt your face heat up a bit you were about to say something back but Jonathan beat you to it 'that was because of Franks driving! Besides you were pretty close to the person next to you as well'  
(b/n) didn't have anything to say as you all got off the bus, 'first day huh?' Frank asked, 'yeah...' the light brunette man nodded in understanding 'let me tell you something, first day's always scary we've all been there but don't worry at the end of the day you'll come out alive' you smiled feeling reassured 'thanks, oh by the way sorry for umm, talking about you back there...' Frank gave a laid back smile 'it's alright, I'm used to it at this point, sometimes it's best not to care what others think' you waved goodbye to Frank before following (b/n) and Jonathan to your new school.

It looked like any typical school, with lockers, decorations that changed depending on the season or if it was a specific day, paper autumn leaves were strung across some boards, since most of the students had gone their classes the halls were mostly empty. Jonathan lead us to the principles office, he then knocked on the door, 'come in' a voice said from the other side, (b/n) opened the door and went in 'I better get to class, see you later then' Jonathan said, you were about to say something when the principal interrupted you ‘actually Jonathan Combs could you come in please' you walked in with Jonathan, you’ll admit you half expected the principals office to look like a villains evil lair (you felt a bit embarrassed of the silly expectation) instead the office was not quite welcoming, but not sinister either, the red curtains were open allowing you to see outside, the light blue walls had a flowery pattern similar to the one in your dream... must be a coincidence, 'you two must be the new students, take a seat please' she said as she pointed to the three chairs in the office, you sat in one of the chairs and looked at the principal, she had short black hair that went down to her chin, her dark skin went well with her brown eyes, she wore a navy blue suit that had no creases or wrinkles whatsoever, she looked at two pieces of paper then gave them to you and (b/n) 'these are your classes, you have the same classes as Jonathan, with a few different ones here and there, so he will show you around, is that alright with you Jonathan' she spoke in a firm tone, Jonathan nodded 'well that's that sorted' she picked up two more bits of paper 'these are your locker numbers and combinations' you and (b/n) took them from her hands, 'now you three best be on your way, you can go now'. 

After you got out of the principals office you looked at your classes and locker number, you had English first 'my locker number is 597, which one did you get' (b/n) asked '601' you replied 'so you're locker is right next to mine then' Jonathan chimed in, (b/n) smiled and raised a brow you didn't like the look on his face at the moment, 'what?' Jonathan asked 'oh nothing, it's just that, if I didn't know any better I'd say fate seems to be bringing you two closer to each other' (b/n) said while trying not to laugh (only to fail) ‘can't I make a new friend without him assuming there's something more than friendship between us?! I just met Jonathan yesterday for gods sake! Normal people don't fall for someone they just met! it just doesn't work like that!’ You thought frustratedly, Jonathan just rolled his eyes and continued walking to class you followed him while (b/n) was still laughing on the floor, you cast a sympathetic look at Jonathan 'umm, sorry about that, he does this with almost everyone I hang out with' he didn't respond, his hood was covering his face so you couldn't see his expression, 'just so you know I don't, like you in that way, I can tell you don't like me either we just met after al-' you were about to ramble on when he interrupted you, 'look I get it, let's just pretend this never happened okay?' you nodded in agreement, 'ha ha ha, ha oh...hey where'd you go?!' you heard (b/n) running in the distance 'hey don't leave me behind like that again' he panted. 

-

You eventually reached English class once you opened the door the loudness of the classroom filled your ears, you went in to see students throwing paper airplanes at each other, while others just talked, some of them were even dancing on the desks the teacher was nowhere in sight, the noise was overwhelming every stamp on the desk, every laugh, and every time people shouted over each other was starting to make your head hurt, you covered your ears in a attempt to muffle the noise which only worked a little, you were getting really stressed out at this point Jonathan and (b/n) looked at you in concern, your hands moved up to your hair gripping it tightly as you shook, you swore the class was getting even louder if that was even possible, you were just about to run out of the room when someone placed something on your ears that muffled all of the sound, the classroom now sounded like quiet murmurs, you felt what was on your ears they felt like, headphones? You looked at Jonathan he didn't have his headphones around his neck, concern was still evident in his eyes, 'thank you' you whispered he nodded smiling slightly. 

Not long after the teacher arrived and told the class to calm down, you took Jonathan's headphones off 'again, thank you' he nodded before going to his desk, 'now then, as you've probably noticed we have some new students today' you and (b/n) waved, (b/n) looked quite calm while you felt uneasy, 'so tell us about yourselves' the teacher said, (b/n) spoke first 'hi my name is (b/n), I just moved here and I like breakdancing' the class just nodded you could tell they didn't really care 'okay (b/n) you can sit over, there' she pointed to a desk that was one desk away from Jonathan, 'and what about you? Go on tell us about yourself' you immediately froze up as you felt everyone's eyes on you, you shakily took a deep breath before talking 'okay um, hello my name is (y/n) I just moved as well and um...' (b/n) made a “look a me” hand motion, you smiled at him 'and I like to listen to (favourite band), (second favourite band) and Valhalla soundbox, that last one was a recent one I started listening to' you looked at Jonathan 'but I'm glad to have met the person that introduced me to it' Jonathan looked taken aback before hiding his face in his arms, 'alright (y/n) you can sit over here, on the desk between (b/n) and Jonathan' you sat at the desk then rummaged through your bag for your english book, pencil that sort of stuff, (b/n) gave you a thumbs up 'nice job, I know that talking in front of everyone must have been horrifying for you' he whispered so that the teacher wouldn't hear him, you nodded 'it was, thanks by the way' you felt a tap on my shoulder to see Jonathan 'you're glad you met me uhh?' you punched his shoulder lightly 'I was just being honest, keep in mind I meant that platonically, plus Valhalla soundbox is pretty good I'm surprised I never heard it before I met you', you were silent after that, the teacher (you later learned her name was Miss Wright) was lecturing the class about Shakespeare, what words like 'thou' and 'thy' meant that sort of thing. 

The bell rung just as you were on the brink of sleep making you yelp in surprise, the whole class laughed as you hid your face underneath your hood you wanted to disappear so much right now, 'alright! Quiet down please!' She yelled, you mentally thanked the teacher as the class quieted down.

The students rushed out of the classroom as you (b/n) and Jonathan trailed behind, 'so we have physical education next'  
(b/n) said as you made our way through the sea of people (which was easier said than done you almost got separated once or twice) at least physical education was a subject you actually liked.

-

You were in your p.e uniform which was a white shirt and grey shorts, thankfully the students on the court weren't as loud as they were in English, you were sitting on the bench while waiting for (b/n) to finish changing nobody noticed you while you daydreamed, you suddenly heard someone sit next to you, you expected to see (b/n) but to your surprise it was Jonathan, he wasn't in "zombie mode" any more but he still had a apathetic expression on his face (maybe it was Franks driving that woke him up), you quickly looked around to see that most of the benches were empty, so why would Jonathan sit next to you? He didn’t seem like the type of person that would be all buddy buddy with someone he just met, 'You're okay with hanging round with me?' you asked, 'yeah I mean you don't annoy me and you seem alright so far' he replied nonchalantly, to be honest you were shocked by his response, 'why? Do you want me to leave you alone or something? Cause I can if you want' you quickly shook your head 'no that's not it I don't mind you being here! It's just, I thought you were getting sick of us and you really just wanted to be alone...' Jonathan let out a sigh 'well admittedly I am used to being alone, as you know I don't really have friends, I have a few acquaintances that are tolerable but no actual friends, I'm not sick of you though, I'm not sure about your brother though, I don't hate him or anything but I don't think we're gonna be friends anytime soon' you felt as if a weight had been lifted off of you, at least you knew Jonathan didn’t hate you or (b/n) now.

The two of you continued talking to each other until (b/n) showed up, he didn't sit down with you though 'hey you don't mind if I hang round with those guys for a bit do you' he pointed at a group of five boys, you'd rather (b/n) stayed but you didn't want to stop him from making friends 'umm, sure I don't mind, I guess' (b/n) smiled and hugged you 'thanks (y/n)!' He ran to the group of boys straight after, ‘maybe I should have just been honest’ you thought sadly, 'well that was quick' Jonathan said as (b/n) talked and laughed with his new friends you nodded in agreement, 'so are all the teachers usually this late or is it just today?' not only were you curious about the teachers absence, you also really wanted to change the subject right now, 'it's not always like this, I guess they really can't be bothered with us today, maybe they're being late on purpose so that they won't have to spend as much time with us' you tried to hold back a laugh 'I think the feeling might be mutual for some of us' you said while letting out some giggles, you were silent for a few seconds before you both burst out laughing, for the first time today you were actually enjoying yourself 'ha ha ha, yep it's mutual alright!' Jonathan was still laughing his ass off as he said that, you two must have looked like two crazy people to everyone else but to be honest you didn't really care what anyone else thought right now.

-

It seemed like Jonathan was right when the teacher did eventually arrive, the teacher was a brunette that was wearing the same p.e uniform as the rest of the students, he looked like he was thinking "ugh let's just get this over with" it looked as if he had just got out of bed, he sounded fed up to as he called everyone over, 'okay today we'll be starting with dodgeball, anyone who tries to be funny and decides to throw one at me, again! Will have to run ten laps while everyone is still playing, now you will be split into two teams' he then looked at his clipboard and started to say the names of random students 'you were right, he really doesn't want to deal with us' you whispered to Jonathan 'that's Mr Graham for you, at best he's neutral towards us, you know he's having a particularly bad day when he makes us play dodgeball first thing, it's the closest thing to making us beat each other up' he whispered back, 'Jonathan Combs, (y/n) (l/n) and Vincent Parker are on this side of the court, everyone else is on the other side!' you followed Jonathan to the side of the court Mr Graham pointed at while looking left and right 'where's (b/n)?' you thought as you continued looking around, he was nowhere in the crowd of people heading towards the side of the court that had a picture of a particularly vicious looking black sheep, you looked back, (b/n) was on the opposing team.

Dodge balls rushed past and hit the wall (as well as some of the students) with a smack as the game went on, (b/n) didn't throw any at you, however as more people were hit and the teams lost more people it was starting to look like he would eventually have to, you Jonathan and three other people you didn't know were the only ones left on the first team, while (b/n) and four boys from the group he was hanging out with earlier were left on the opposing team, they were huddled together as if they were planning something, seeing a opportunity you threw a dodge ball at them while they were distracted, you managed to hit the back of one of them causing them to jump and face us 'you're out!' Mr Graham said, the person you hit huffed in frustration and walked towards the bench, you felt giddy as you jumped up and down in victory, his friends were now glaring at you the feeling of accomplishment was now replaced with fear as they started throwing dodge balls at you, you only just managed to avoid all of them, they seemed to forget about everyone else on your team except for you, even (b/n) was starting to get worried, you guessed at this point he was considering looking for some new friends (preferably friends that wouldn't try to beat the crap out of his sibling) luckily Jonathan caught some of the dodge balls before they could hit you so two of the boys from the opposing team were out of the game, unfortunately three people from your team were hit so it was you and Jonathan against (b/n) and some caramel brown haired boy with a bandage on his cheek, you could tell (b/n) really didn't want to hit you from the way he aimed at Jonathan instead of you, the boy on the same team as him wasn't so nice however,  
unlike (b/n) he was aiming at both of you, the game seemed to go on forever you were tired and somewhat terrified as you took a few shaky breaths, you considered giving up 'watch out!' you were suddenly pushed out of the way almost getting knocked onto the ground in the process, a smack was heard not long after you looked to your left to see Jonathan on the ground with both hands on his right eye, his teeth were clenched as his hissed in pain 'Jonathan! Are you okay?!' you quickly ran up to him and kneeled down to his level, he shook his head 'no' you were about to say something when a dodge ball rushed past you and hit the wall with a frighteningly loud smack, ‘seriously?! He's still throwing those while Jonathan's injured?!’ you stared at the other team in shock, (B/n) was looking especially worried now he wasn't even throwing anything 'Mr Graham is it okay if I take Jonathan to the nurses office?' you asked hoping he would be fine with it 'yeah sure whatever' he was almost asleep on the bench (wow he really doesn't care today does he) you slipped an arm around Jonathan's back and helped him stand up before walking out of the court, you then realised something 'uhh, do you think you could give me directions to the nurses office?' If Jonathan wasn't holding his eye he would have face palmed so hard right now.

-

After minutes of walking through the school you and Jonathan eventually got to the nurses office, the walls were a light cream colour while the floor and ceiling were white, injured students filled the room most of them were in p.e uniforms (looks like Jonathan wasn't the only one injured) some of them had no injuries on them whatsoever and were just leaving, 'looks like you weren't the only one who guided an injured person here to get out of becoming one' Jonathan murmured his arm was still on your shoulders while his free hand covered his injured eye.

You guided him to one of the chairs and sat him down 'could you take your hand off your eye?' you asked, he seemed reluctant but he slowly took his hand off his eye revealing the damage done, his right eye was squeezed shut, it was a reddish/purplish colour it was clearly going to be bruised for a while, 'can you open it?' he tried opening his injured eye only to wince in pain and shake his head, 'do you know where the ice packs are?' The nurse wasn't here at the moment so you had to tend to Jonathan yourself 'no idea' he replied, you rummaged through the various cabinets until you finally found them there didn't seem to be many left (considering todays dodgeball game you weren’t surprised) 'thanks' Jonathan said as you gave one to him, you sat next to him as he held the ice pack on his eye 'you know you can go now if you want, though I don't blame you for staying Mr Graham doesn't really care about our wellbeing and Todd was pretty brutal' you twiddled your thumbs while looking at the floor, you didn't want to leave for a few reasons  
one, you would most likely get lost since you don't really know your way around the school,  
two, you don't want to run into that Todd guy,  
three, you wanted to keep an eye on Jonathan, it was your fault his eye is like this 'do you want me to leave?' he shook his head in response 'I don't mind either way, I was just saying you don't have to stay and look after me if you can't be bothered' you placed a hand on his shoulder 'It's my fault your eye's like this looking after you is the least I can do, besides I still don't know my way around this crazy school' he chuckled, 'you really need to stop blaming yourself for other peoples actions, it was Todd's fault not yours, either way someone was going to get a black eye I just made sure it wasn't you', he did have a point there 'hey, why did you push me out of the way anyway?' he merely shrugged 'well it would be a crappy first day if you got a black eye now wouldn't it, plus Todd can get a bit, overzealous and competitive so there's the possibility he could given you more than just a black eye, that guy isn't exactly right in the head, then again it's rare to find anyone that's sane in this school', well you already noticed that, ‘well thank you, for saving me, I think my mother would have freaked out if she found out I got a black eye on the first day' he nodded 'you're welcome' you two hung out in silence enjoying each other's company until the bell rang.

Unfortunately you forgot your bag at p.e so you had to go back and get it (and change back into your normal clothes) so you and Jonathan were late for lunch, on the way to the cafeteria several missing person posters on the board caught your attention, the boys and girls on the posters weren't much older than you, heck some of them were even younger than you! Tori Lawrence, Nathan Spencer and at least thirteen others had their pictures on the board, the youngest person Angela Sunderland looked no older than twelve, she had straight black hair and her hazel eyes were full of innocence, you hoped they got found soon, 'a lot of people seem to have gone missing huh' Jonathan suddenly stopped walking 'yeah, they say the police are investigating as best as they can, so far they haven't had any luck, everyone's starting to question the safety of this town', a sense of dread filled you, why would your family move here if it wasn't safe? Did your mom know anything about the criminal activity around here? More thoughts of that nature raced through your head until Jonathan snapped you out of it, 'Calm down, it's been two years since someone from this school went missing, I have a feeling anyone who took those people ran off when they found out the police got involved' well at least Jonathan was able to calm you down in times like this. 

Jonathan sat down on an empty table with you when you both eventually reached the cafeteria, the chatter of students was heard as you ate, the pictures of the missing students were still fresh in your mind, have any of them been found yet? What if Jonathan's wrong and the kidnapper was still on the loose? you were brought out of your thoughts when (b/n) sat next to you 'hey Jonathan, is your eye okay?' he asked 'what do you think?' Jonathan held an ice pack on his injured eye, it must be a pain having to hold that ice pack all the time, you rummaged through your bag looking for the scarf your mom made you pack, it wasn't particularly cold today but she insisted you bring something just in case, you pulled out a blue and bronze striped scarf 'maybe we could try tying the ice pack to your eye with this? I mean your hand must be getting kinda cold holding it all the time' Jonathan shrugged 'it's worth a try I guess' he held the ice pack to his eye as you tied the scarf around it like a bandage, he let go as you tightened the scarf slightly you could feel his hair a bit as you worked on the scarf, he wasn't lying it was natural 'and done, it's not to uncomfortable is it?' He shook his head in response 'no it's fine at least I won't have to everything one handed, though I'm not gonna lie I feel kinda ridiculous' (b/n) laughed at that last bit 'could be worse, besides now your like a pirate', (b/n) attempted to crack a joke, Jonathan didn't seem to find it very funny judging by his blank face, it looks like it going to be a while before he warms up to (b/n).

Nothing particularly eventful happened through the rest of the school day, well unless you count walls in math getting graffitied by idiots that only know how to draw hands flipping people off or someone throwing batteries at Jonathan in science as "eventful" speaking of Jonathan you and  
(b/n) were walking back home with him, he had returned the ice pack he was using and he gave back your scarf, his right eye was shut and was now a purple colour, it looked like it really hurt, you could tell he wasn't in the mood for conversation he has had a pretty bad day after all. 

When you got to your house (b/n) went in straight away while you stayed out with Jonathan 'thanks for walking us home' he just nodded, he looked so tired 'are you okay? That looks like it still hurts' you were genuinely concerned if he can't even open his eye it must hurt a lot, 'I'll live' he murmured sounding just as tired as he looked, he was swaying slightly even his good eye was only slightly open, 'see you tomorrow then?' you asked as you held your hand out for him to shake, he shivered as the autumn wind blew 'yeah, okay then' he moved to shake your hand only to collapse 'Jonathan!' you quickly caught him and held him up you couldn't tell if he was conscious or not, 'can you hear me?' no response, you lifted his body so that his arm was around your shoulders while your arm was around his back, having no idea where his house was so you decided it was better to just take him in, you struggled to carry him in since he was leaning all of his weight on you, thankfully he wasn’t really heavy, you lay him down on the sofa 'hey (y/n), woah what happened here?' (b/n) said looking at a unconscious Jonathan 'he passed out, I had no idea where his house was so I figured it would be safer if I just put him here' you explained, your mom asked you the same thing (b/n) did not long after you gave her the same answer, 'I'll call Miss Combs to pick him up in a bit' she said as she left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter! I hope you like it, and I hope characters like Frank don’t distract from the story too much, Welcome to Hell doesn’t exactly have a lot of characters.


	3. Astraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re stormed in and you find out a few things about your potential friend.

Hail pelted the ground while you watched from the window, an occasional rumble of thunder was the only thing keeping you out of complete silence.  
The sound of movement from the sofa snapped you out of your thoughts 'ugh' Jonathan shifted a bit but didn't bother to get up, you didn’t blame him, you cleared your throat to get his attention 'what? Ugh where am I?' Jonathan said in a raspy/sleepy voice, he rubbed his left eye sleepily avoiding his injured eye 'you passed out, I didn't know where your house was so I brought you here' you explained, Jonathan pretended to be asleep when your mom entered the room with her phone still in her hand 'I tried to call Miss Combs, she didn't pick up I think her phone might be dead, do you think you could ask Jonathan to call her when he wakes up?' you nodded 'thank you' she went back to whatever she was doing, Jonathan opened one eye as soon as she left the room 'good thing my mom didn't pick up, she would have freaked out if she found out I was injured' his voice was just barely audible, 'isn't that natural though? I mean she is your mother after all' he snuggled deeper into the sofa 'I guess so, but she can be a bit overprotective, last time I got hurt she never let me out of her sight for five whole months!' he let out a cough, you quickly got him a glass of water he quietly thanked you before taking it, 'she must really care about you, as any good mother should' he'd finished the glass of water when he spoke again 'I know she does and I appreciate that, but she always overreacts if I get so much as a scraped knee, besides I don't want to worry her she has her own problems just like I have mine' you could kind of relate, your mom used to be like this with you and (b/n), maybe you shouldn't ask this but you can't help but wonder 'hey, I'm sorry if this is a sensitive subject but, where's your dad?' His expression went somber 'you don't have to answer if you don't wan-' 'dead' he cut you off, you regretted asking that now 'I'm sorry' he stared at the ceiling with a sad look in his eyes, it was clear he hadn't thought about his dad in a while 'sorry won't bring him back, I've heard it so many times I'm surprised that word still has meaning to me' he sounded like he was trying not to cry then and there, 'what about you? I haven't seen your dad around, where's he?' he was clearly trying to take his mind off his dad 'well me and (b/n) were an accident, our parents were just friends and they didn't want to force themselves to be together so they just went on with their own lives, our dad sometimes visits but it's rare for him to do so' you explained, he didn't say anything back, he just settled for nodding and looking at the storm outside the ground was almost completely covered in hail now, 'I don't think mom's going to want me going out in this weather' Jonathan said as the hail pelted down harder, it didn't seem to be stopping any time soon so there's a chance he might need to stay here for a while 'you really should call your mother you know, she's probably, no definitely worried about you', Jonathan sighed in response 'fine, I don't have my phone on me though' 'you can use my mom's phone' you went to go get her, as you walked out of the room you heard him quietly say 'I just hope she doesn't freak out too badly'.

Jonathan was now on the phone talking to his mother, from the sound of it she was beyond worried, you couldn't hear her from where you sitting but Jonathan's responses were enough to give you an idea of what she was saying, 'no mom it wasn't from Franks driving' 'yes (y/n) and (b/n) are fine', 'yes I got in the house before the hailstorm started', 'no I didn't lose an eye it's just bruised' 'no I'm not permanently blind in that eye, I can still see it just hurts' you smiled at the scene he was starting to look a bit embarrassed, 'look just let me explain, I hurt my eye in a rough game of dodge ball okay, and I passed out because I haven't gotten much sleep lately, plus I was pretty stressed today, at least I didn't pass out on the road that would have sucked' 'hmm, yeah okay, okay, love you too, bye' he then hung up the phone, 'what did she say?' you asked 'after asking me tons of questions she said I could stay here for the night, but only because she doesn't want me walking out in this weather and your family seems alright so far' a rumble of thunder and a flash startled both of you, luckily the power didn't go out, you went up to the window to watch the storm the flashes of lightning were fairly frequent, the rumble of thunder paired up with the branches of light that would flash created a amazing sight, 'Jonathan are you seeing this?!', when you got no response you turned around to see him curled up and looking very uneasy, he was clutching the spare covers your mother gave him, you could have sworn you saw him shaking slightly 'hey are you okay?' you asked as you walked over to him 'y-yeah I'm just kinda col- ah!' another boom of thunder cut him off, it was much louder than the other rumbles of thunder you heard earlier you could have sworn the ground shook a bit, Jonathan looked shaken as he tried to calm himself down at this point you were getting really concerned this was the first time you've ever seen him look so afraid (well he looked tense when he realised Frank was driving the bus, but he wasn't shaking then) 'you're scared of thunderstorms?' he nodded looking ashamed of himself 'why? Not that there's nothing wrong with that I mean everyone's afraid of something but is there a particular reason?' he sighed 'no just, don't worry about it okay' he wasn't shaking as much as before but that didn't make you any less concerned.

-

The storm didn't calm down, the thunder was still loud and the flashes of lightning while not as frequent as before still happened pretty often, even you were starting to get worried Jonathan's fear was starting to seem more justified now 'n-nothing to be scared of, it's just Thor and Loki bowling' you said before a flash of lightning made you and Jonathan jump 'see, now Thor's getting mad at Loki for cheating' you tried to break the tense atmosphere with a joke only for Jonathan to roll his eyes before another flash of lightning startled you again, he had unknowingly shuffled towards you until you were pressed shoulder to shoulder, you could feel Jonathan trembling violently his breathing rapid and heavy, ‘Jonathan?’ you put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched and looked at you questioningly before another boom of thunder startled him enough to wrap his arms around you and buried his face in your neck temporarily stunning you, your guessing he did it on impulse but you didn’t complain as he continued to shake violently, you held him tightly attempting to give him whatever comfort you could, his chest was pressed against your own allowing you to feel his rapid heartbeat, damn he was genuinely scared.

It took a while before the storm started to calm down, once it did Jonathan let you go and muttered a quick apology, you were on the other sofa and on the edge of passing out you briefly heard a murmur but ignored it as the world around you faded away.

-

A chill ran through your body as the harsh wind blew, ‘why am I outside all of a sudden?’ you asked yourself, you were on a hill there were nothing but trees all around and the only building in sight was a lighthouse, you were about to walk up when a figure in the trees caught your eye, it looked like a small girl from what you could tell, it was too dark to know for sure, the figure then started to back away 'hey wait!' you quickly followed the figure, rain was pelting down on your face as you ran, the cold was close to unbearable, a rumble of thunder resonated from the sky causing a wave of dread to hit you, the figure suddenly stopped in its tracks you were about to ask something when holes formed in the ground, to make things even weirder they had teeth! There was at least fifteen of them from what you could see, they were gaping open as if they were yawning or struggling to breathe, the small figure floated over to one of them and moved its hand in a "come here" gesture, the mouths were now starting to sob their voices sounded young, they definitely weren't adult voices you knew that much, you slowly walked over to the figure shivering all the while, as you got closer the sobs continued to repeat in your head a sense of dread growing with each step you took.  
After what felt like an eternity you reached the hole/mouth the figure wanted you to see 'why did you want to show me this?' you wanted to ask but for some odd reason no sound whatsoever came out of your mouth, before you could attempt to say something again the figure pointed at the hole again, unlike the others it was silent but still gaping open as if it wanted you to look into it, you looked at the figure questionably before looking into the gaping mouth it was pretty dark so you weren’t really sure what to look for, maybe you need to look a little harder, just as you were about to ask the figure what to look for a flash of lightning briefly provided some light and what you saw made you freeze, a small skeleton with bits of rotting flesh and a small amount of black hair on its scalp laid at the bottom of the pit, you started to hyperventilate, you quickly turned toward the figure, lightning flashed again allowing you to see the figure better, it was a small girl with straight black hair and hazel eyes. The mouths on the ground stopped sobbing and started screaming as you began to shake violently while covering my ears the volume of their screams increased as you mentally yelled at them to stop.

-

You shot right up with a start breathing heavily as you attempted to calm yourself, you were on one of the sofas? Jonathan was sleeping silently on the other one, he looked so peaceful, a relaxed expression replaced his usual apathetic one, meanwhile you were still trying to calm down from that horrible nightmare.  
That girl, she looked oddly familiar, maybe it was because she had the same black hair and hazel eyes as Angela Sunderland from the posters, but if that was her why would she be in your dreams? What time was it even? You looked around for an answer to your last question, it seemed to be at least early in the morning the rays of light coming from the closed curtains, you still felt groggy as if you hadn't got any sleep at all last night, your eyes started to droop you would have gone back to sleep but flashes of your dream made you snap them open, a whimper involuntarily escaped you as you wrapped your arms around yourself while rocking back and forth slightly in a attempt to calm yourself down.  
A yawn from the sofa next to you caught your attention, sounds like Jonathan's awake, he didn't bother to get up you didn’t blame him though it's too early for both of you, 'Jonathan?' you asked shakily he may not be in the mood to talk right now but you really needed to get your mind off that horrific dream somehow, 'what?' his somewhat grumpy tone made you regret attempting a conversation with him 'um, never mind it's not important' this time he looked at you and raised a brow, it was clear that he wasn't convinced 'I heard you whimper, if you have something to say you may as well say it' so he was awake before you heard him? 'It's stupid' 'I don't care, just spit it out so that both of us can go back to sleep' Jonathan seemed to be getting grumpier the more you dodged the question, 'fine, well I actually, I had a bad dream' you braced yourself as you expected Jonathan to get mad at you and say something about wasting his time, but he just looked at you with a tired expression 'well that explains it' you relaxed a bit 'you're not mad' he shrugged 'no why would I be? It's seems pretty stupid to be angry at someone for having a bad dream don't you think' you let out a giggle 'heh, yeah I guess that would be pretty dumb' at this point his injured eye was completely closed while his good eye was drooping 'how's your eye?' you asked, 'Better than yesterday' he yawned before continuing 'what was your dream about anyway?' you froze up as parts of your dream flashed in your mind like something out of a horror movie, you took in a breath 'well it started out with me being outside during a storm' he nodded to show he was listening despite the bored expression on his face 'then a floating shadowy figure started floating into the woods, I followed it and next thing I knew a bunch of holes formed in the ground! As if things weren't weird enough they had teeth and they were capable of sobbing!' Jonathan didn't look so bored now he seemed more weirded out but interested then anything, 'the figure then pointed and one particular hole in the ground which also had teeth by the way, I looked into it and I couldn't see anything, until some lighting struck, then I saw...' you took a shaky breath, 'I saw a skeleton with bits of rotting flesh and hair on it, the mouths then started screaming and when the lightning flashed again I saw what the figure actually looked like, she looked just like one of the kids on the missing person posters on the board, then the mouths started screaming even louder, then I woke up’ you brought your knees up to your chest waiting for Jonathan's response, he sighed 'look I'm not good with these things, don't get me wrong I was concerned when people went missing too and I'm not gonna lie, that dream sounded both weird and terrifying, but you really shouldn't let it get to you, like I said yesterday, it’s been a while since someone went missing' he let his eyes close as his voice got quieter with each word,  
'hey Jonathan?' he hummed in acknowledgment, you shakily got off the sofa and walked towards him, he opened his good eye and looked at you questioningly 'I know you're not keen on this sort of stuff but, can I have a hug?' he looked like he was going to say something but he quickly shut his mouth.  
After pondering something he sighed before sitting up and opening his arms 'okay, but only cause you asked', you wrapped your arms around him as gently as you could, to your surprise he hugged you back, the warmth that enveloped you was comforting, all the fear you felt just minutes ago seemed like a ancient memory now, you allowed your head to rest on Jonathan's shoulder as a hand rubbed your back, he didn't seem tense or uncomfortable like he was when (b/n) hugged him, maybe it was because (b/n) caught him off guard? You felt nothing but a slight drowsiness at the moment 'thanks' you said as you tightened your arms around him slightly, he just nodded in response, maybe he's right, maybe you were worrying about this more than you should, your eyelids drooped before closing completely as you drifted off.

-

A frantic worried voice woke you up 'why didn't you have your phone with you? Do you have any idea how worried I was?!' you opened your eyes to see Miss Combs rambling while Jonathan sat on the sofa with a "not this again" look, he noticed you looking at them and looked at you as if he was silently saying "help me" you both had a bit of a stare off as his mother’s rambles turned into white noise 'Jonathan are you even listening to m-' she just noticed that you were awake 'oh I'm sorry dear, did I wake you up?' She apologised 'well sort of, don't worry about it though' you let out a yawn as you sat up, ‘well thanks for looking after him, I don’t know how I would’ve coped if he passed out on the street during a hail storm, I’m getting worried just thinking about it’ she looked at Jonathan ‘they did look after you right’ he nodded ‘yes mom they didn’t do anything to me if that’s what you’re worried about’ she sighed in relief ‘you didn’t get too scared during the storm did you?’ Jonathan frantically shook his head, Miss Combs raised a brow and looked at you ‘did he?’ Jonathan was scared even shaking that night but you could tell he didn’t want to admit it, may as well cover for him ‘no Miss Combs it didn’t even faze him’ Jonathan was surprised by your response but his mother could see right through you ‘first of all neither of you have to lie to me, I’ve known Jonathan from the day he was born, so I already know about his fear of thunderstorms’ well you were busted ‘secondly while it’s kind of sweet that you would lie for him you can’t fool me that easily’ she stated with a smile. 

Apparently school was cancelled today due to the recent storm.  
Miss Combs decided to stay for a while, Miss Combs and your mom were chatting while you and Jonathan were left alone ‘thanks for trying to cover for me by the way’ he murmured ‘your welcome, I’m curious though, why are you scared of thunderstorms anyway?’ Maybe it was none of your business but you couldn’t help but be curious.  
When you got no response you quickly racked your mind for something to say ‘to be fair I’m scared of speaking in front of lots of people’ he looked at you with his good eye ‘well I already knew that, I guess I may as well tell you’ you shuffled slightly closer to him, ‘I think it was when I was seven, I had just got back from playing with my friends, most of them have moved away now’ he paused for a few seconds, ‘anyway we had heard there was a storm coming so when we heard the first rumble of thunder we decided to run back to our homes, I was already scared enough when I was running back home, so I was terrified when I found out the door was locked, turns out both my parents were still at work then so there was nobody to let me in, I remember knocking on the door as hard as I could and screaming for someone, anyone to let me in’ he started to shake slightly as if he was reliving the memory as he told his story, ‘when the first streak of lightning appeared, I was in tears, the storm was getting closer I-I thought I was going to die, well looking back I knew I wouldn’t but I was only seven at the time, it was lucky my dad came home and unlocked the door before the storm could get any closer’ you gave Jonathan a pat on the back hoping to comfort him even a little bit, he took in a breath to relax himself but his voice was still slightly shaky ‘s-so now you know’ despite his attempts to compose himself Jonathan still looked like a scared kid, just like the scared kid he must have been that day. Throwing all hesitation out the window you wrapped your arms around him, he stiffened in your hold you weren’t really sure what to do in that moment, maybe you just might have made things worse, a pat on your back brought you out of your thoughts ‘I’m okay don’t worry about it’ Jonathan’s voice was a lot less shaky now ‘I’m sorry’ you said as you let him go, ‘for what?’ he asked ‘for hugging you, I know you don’t like that sort of thing so, I thought I should apologise...’ a yelp escaped your mouth as a arm wrapped around you catching you off guard ‘calm down it’s only a hug, you really don’t need to apologise you know, I know you were just trying to make me feel better’ you nodded and broke away from his hold.

-

Eventually you and Jonathan got bored of just staying in the house and decided to go outside, ‘so I may as well show you around then’ Jonathan said as you both walked around the neighbourhood, the hail had melted long ago leaving the ground all damp and the trees had been stripped of some of their leaves, the autumn air gave you a bit of a chill as you nuzzled into your hoodie.  
There wasn’t anything really notable about most of the neighbourhood, well there were some empty houses due to the disappearance of a few kids but other than that nothing really stood out ‘and this is my house’ Jonathan said gesturing towards a dark orange house with a brown roof. 

‘You don’t mind if I look around on my own do you?’ you asked, he shook his head ‘as long as you know your way back home’, he paused ‘you do know your way back right?’ you nodded frowning slightly, you weren’t a baby you could find your way back home just fine, he looked a bit sceptical, ‘I’ll be fine’ you reassured him before walking away from him.

The neighbourhood was quiet, so when you heard talking in the distance you eavesdropped,  
‘okay don’t get me wrong it was funny the first few times, but this is getting old now’,  
wait was that Frank?  
You peeked over the fence to see a small scrap yard with a caravan in the middle of it, Frank was talking to an old man, well if you didn’t look closely enough he could be mistaken for a old man, now that you really thought about it he didn’t have a wrinkly face, ‘ah come on Frank this disguise always gets them’ the “old man” said while adjusting his fake beard, Frank sighed before looking around frantically ‘Sheila!’ he yelled and patted his leg, not long after a blue staffy dog came running up to him, ‘don’t scare me like that you silly pup’ he petted the dog, if you weren’t trying to hide the fact you were there you would have made a aww sound, ‘RAH BAH BAH BAH!’ someone shouted in your face,  
you screamed and jumped back in fright, an old man was right in your face, ‘WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!’ he started throwing small rocks at you, you ran as fast as you could ‘GET OFF MY LAWN! AND STOP EAVESDROPPING! YA JUVENILE CUNT!’, as you got further away he began to laugh hysterically, ‘YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!’, unfortunately one of the rocks hit the back of your head, not hard enough to knock you out but it still caused some pain, tears started to form in your eyes as you continued running, the last thing you heard before they were out of earshot was ‘Fredrick what the fuck!’.

Once you knew you were out of harms way you stopped to catch your breath, the back of your head still hurt from the stone that was thrown at you, you wiped away any tears that had already fallen, well at least nobody could see you ‘what happened to you?’ fuck, so much for that, you looked up to see Jonathan looking at you through an open window, you just had to stop in front of Jonathan’s house didn’t you, after taking in a breath you told him about Frank’s crazy friend who liked to disguise himself as an old man and throw rocks at people, Jonathan sighed and shook his head, ‘well nice to know you met Fredrick, he definitely needs to work on his first impressions that’s for sure’, you stared at him in shock, ‘how do you know him?!’ Jonathan didn’t really strike me as a people person so you had no idea how he seemed to know everyone, the blond/brunette boy shrugged ‘he frightened me as a kid when I first met him as well, I was only nine at the time, he jumped right in my face and yelled, he then proceeded to pelt me with rocks, sure they were small and he didn’t try to aim for me, but they still hurt, one of them actually managed to hit me and of course I came home crying’, he paused to look at you ‘is that what happened to you?’ you nodded, he suddenly looked cross ‘damn it! I thought my dad scared him enough to make him stop that!’, he sighed in frustration ‘wait a minute, you’re dad scared Fredrick enough to make him stop scaring kids?’, Jonathan shook his head ‘no he’d never agree to that, basically my father saw me crying after having a bunch of rocks thrown at me, and of course he was furious, so he tried to scare Fredrick to stop him from throwing rocks at anyone in the future, he could keep the disguise, he just had to stop throwing rocks at people, from the looks of it he didn’t keep his promise’, he tried to hide it but it was undeniable he was seething with rage, ‘I guess that’s why people called them Frank and Fredrick the fuckers’ he murmured, your eyebrows furrowed ‘people actually call them that?’ Jonathan nodded, ‘yeah, well for Fredrick it’s understandable but Frank, it seems a little unfair, I mean he’s actually nice, maybe it’s his poor choice in friends but no matter what he still doesn’t deserve it’, you agreed with Jonathan completely on that one.

Jonathan cleared his throat catching your attention ‘so are you okay?’ you smiled at his concern ‘yeah I’m fine’, you felt the back of your head just to make sure there wasn’t any blood, thankfully there wasn’t any, he nodded, there was a long pause before you decided to break it ‘well see you tomorrow I guess’ you waved him a goodbye which he returned, ‘yeah you too’ no other words were said as you walked away.

You let out a sigh, who would have thought your new home town would be so crazy, not you that’s for sure, as you made your way home you looked up at the sky, light grey clouds blanketed the sky, thankfully you couldn’t see any darker ones, you really hoped Jonathan wouldn’t have to endure another storm, after seeing how terrified he was last night you couldn’t bare to imagine how he would cope on his own, heh you imagined if Jonathan was able to hear your thoughts now he would say something along the lines of ‘you’re starting to sound like my mom (y/n)’, you chuckled a bit at the thought, your house came closer into view, even though you hadn’t been here long, you knew it would be a while before this place would start to feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the whole concept of Jonathan having astraphobia doesn’t really fit, it just came to me one day, then again Welcome to Hell is only a short film that’s ten minutes long, so I guess people can just go wild with their headcanons. I hope i’m portraying Jonathan well enough.


	4. Hail Blorgark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The madness continues.

Another day in the asylum you called a school.

After Frank apologised profusely for Fredrick’s actions (of course you told him it was fine even though it really wasn’t, the guy threw rocks at you for goodness sake! But you really didn’t want to yell at him for something his friend did) you made your way to art class.

 

With Jonathan by your side you walked through the halls, since (b/n) decided to run ahead of you,  
you couldn’t help but look at some of the graffiti on the lockers as you passed, some of it looked to have been drawn by some talented people while most of it...you’d rather not say, the writing on them from what you could see consisted of either pessimistic statements such as “we are all monsters” (well to be honest while a few people have proven that this has some truth to it there are others out there that prove it’s not entirely true) or insults directed at other students sometimes even rumours about them, you were particularly sad to find one about Jonathan who quickly reassured you that it was a different Jonathan, while it was a common name you were only half convinced, even if what he said was true you couldn’t help but worry, why do some people suddenly become sadistic once they reach high school age!? you’ll never know. 

Just before you opened the door to art class Jonathan spoke ‘just a heads up, our art teacher Mr Lawrence is crazy’ you shrugged ‘he can’t be any crazier than Fredrick right?’ you both chuckled a bit, ‘you’d be surprised’ you entered the classroom to find everyone hiding under the round tables, Jonathan just sighed then grabbed your wrist and hid under a table that wasn’t occupied ‘come on you too’ he said ‘what! Why? What’s even going on here?!’ Someone then jumped up from the teacher’s desk and hissed at you, the man had dirty blond hair and a slight stubble on his chin, his green eyes were full of madness, what the hell is going on?! What happened to Mr Lawrence?! Was this guy holding everyone hostage? You don’t get any answers to your questions, ‘Get under the table now!’ The madman shouted at you ‘w-why?’ you tried to keep your voice as stable as possible but you were scared out of your wits and it clearly showed, ‘because Blorgark wants us all to be closer as the weather gets colder of course! Now get under the table and stop asking questions!’ you quickly darted under the table Jonathan was under, he wasn’t even mildly concerned ‘how can you be so calm?! Someone’s kidnapped Mr Lawrence and this lunatic is holding us hostage!’ Jonathan sighed, ‘that lunatic is, Mr Lawrence’ your jaw dropped in disbelief, ‘I warned you that he’d be crazy didn’t I?’  
‘yes you did, I just didn’t expect him to be that crazy’ he chuckled a bit at that. 

A slam on the table you and Jonathan were hiding under made you yelp ‘I can hear talking but I don’t see any closeness, Mr Combs would you please actually participate in this for Blorgark, he is oh so kind to his children you must return that kindness’ Jonathan merely scoffed at Mr Lawrence ‘and what do we have here?’ He looked at you with great interest, his gaze made you feel like prey being eyed by a predator, you shuffled away from him only to come into contact with something warm, you didn’t bother to see what it was as Mr Lawrence still had your attention ‘no need to fear little lamb, Blorgark and I welcome you, we mean no harm, all we want is to teach you art, friendship and the joys of worshiping Blorgark, let him in your heart and I guarantee you will be a happier person’ while he tried to sound soothing it didn’t help that he still gave off a vibe that something was horribly wrong with him, (you probably would have still gotten that vibe from him even if you didn’t see him freak out and demand you go under the table) a arm had wrapped around your shoulders protectively, you gave Jonathan a side glance before Mr Lawrence recaptured your attention ‘now then, what’s your name?’ It was a simple question might as well answer ‘it’s (y/n), (y/n) (l/n)’ he seemed pleased with your answer ‘nice to meet you (y/n) I look forward to teaching you’ He chirped, in that moment he sounded like a normal cheerful person before reverting back to his insane self as he murmured things about this “Blorgark” entity, it wasn’t until Jonathan cleared his throat that you realised you were still leaning on him ‘sorry’ you tried to move away but he held you tight ‘there’s no point in that’ ‘huh?’ you were beyond confused, ‘basically Mr Lawrence wants us all to hide under the tables and cuddle each other, apparently it’s to celebrate the coming of the cold seasons or something’ okay you’ve heard of religions having weird traditions, but this is really freaking weird ‘who’s Blorgark anyway?’ you asked while awkwardly avoiding eye contact with him, ‘I don’t know for sure but I think he’s like this demon that Mr Lawrence worships, maybe he’s his imaginary friend or maybe Blorgark is both of those things, at least that’s what I got from Mr Lawrence’s explanations’ you yawned ‘do you think he’ll teach us some actual art instead of making us cuddle each other all lesson?’ looking around you saw your other classmates cuddling under the tables, some were comfortable to the point of falling asleep, others looked really uncomfortable and were trying to ignore each other as much as they could ‘maybe, it usually depends on how he’s feeling’. 

Mr Lawrence did eventually let the class do a bit of art when there was about ten minutes left before you had to go to your next class, the students flooded out of the classroom not even giving him a glance, ‘good bye Mr Lawrence’ you said to him, he froze and his eyes widened in shock as if that was the kindest thing anyone’s ever said to him ‘good bye to you to (y/n)’ he said with a genuine smile on his face, as strange as he seemed it seemed like underneath all that crazy is a kind person, you couldn’t help but wonder what happened to him.

-

 

You stood around awkwardly waiting for (b/n) or Jonathan, ‘will you two cut that out!’ a familiar voice made you jump, you looked in the direction of the voice to see Mr Graham freaking out and two students smiling mischievously, ‘what do you mean Mr Graham?’ they asked in perfect unison, copying each other’s movements like they were reflections in a mirror, their teal blue eyes held little emotion but the mischievous grins on their faces were definitely present.  
Mr Graham shook his head ‘you know perfectly well what I mean! Um...’ he looked at his clipboard, ‘Mavis and Maverick! Stop acting like stereotypical creepy twins! I know you’re only doing this to freak me out! And for the record, that’s not funny!’ the twins seemed to disagree as they laughed in unison, Mr Graham then stormed off wanting to be as far away from the ebony haired twins as possible, said twins then looked directly at you causing you to take a involuntary step back, they smiled in amusement then walked towards you, a shiver ran down your spine, now you knew how Mr Graham felt.  
Before you knew it they were right in front of you, ‘hello’ they said in perfect sync, okay (y/n) calm down they’re just people, just say hi it’s not that scary, ‘um, hi’ you said nervously, they seemed to be gauging your reaction.  
Before they could get a word out a hand clapped on your shoulder making you yelp, you quickly turned around to see (b/n) ‘hey leave them alone, they’re obviously uncomfortable’ he said to the twins, Mavis and Maverick looked at each other before shrugging ‘jeez you make it sound like we were tormenting them’ Maverick said, ‘Maverick were you paying attention to the look on their face? From the looks of it we just might have been’ Mavis reasoned, (b/n) tugged on your arm leading you away from the twins who had started to argue now that they weren’t acting like a hive mind.

Mr Graham eventually announced that everyone would be doing circuit training, ‘basically you’ll go on one of these’ he pointed to one of the various mats with equipment that had been lazily placed, ‘and do what the card things tell you to do, and keep doing it until the timer beeps then move on to something different, I can’t make it simpler then that’ from the sounds of it he couldn’t be bothered to give an explanation that didn’t sound half-assed, ‘now you’ll be split into twos, yada yada yada you get the drill, now pick a partner cause I’m not doing it for you’, he then sat on the bench and left everyone to do whatever.  
While several people already knew who they wanted to pair up with you were still contemplating who to go with, (b/n) had started to walk towards you, you shook your head at him, you didn’t want to become too dependent on him, you had been doing that way too much recently, even though it usually takes all your courage just to do something as simple as talking to someone, you wanted to at least try asking somebody to partner up with you, (b/n) gave you a unsure glance before walking up to a purple haired girl with droopy brown eyes that kind of reminded you of Jonathan, speaking of Jonathan he stood around alone, you took in a breath and made your way towards him, you cleared your throat to get his attention ‘want to be partners?’ you said awkwardly hoping he would accept, he nodded in response ‘sure why not’ his nonchalant tone made you feel a little stupid for making such a big deal out of this, you couldn’t help it though, sometimes socialising took the same amount of courage you would have to gather to jump off a cliff into a lake.

The familiar chattering of students filled the court as well as the squeaking of shoes on the floor, you and Jonathan were jumping around in the hoops on the floor, apparently Mr Graham lost the card for this one so he hastily drew one, so now you were hopping around in the hoops like a game of hopscotch because a picture of a stick figure told you to, ‘wow we must look like idiots’ you thought to yourself.  
Not wanting to seem even more awkward than you already were you tried to think of something to talk about, come on (y/n) think, favourite colour? No that’s too simple, the possibility of infinite universes? Nope too complicated, ‘woah!’ something bumped into your back, you stumbled forward just barely staying up, you were so lost in thought you hadn’t realised you stopped entirely, ‘sorry about that’ you and Jonathan said at the same time, for some reason Mavis and Maverick came to mind, you chuckled a bit at the sudden thought, Jonathan raised a brow ‘what’s so funny?’ he asked, ‘we said something at the exact same time and it made me think of Mavis and Maverick that’s all’ you explained, he nodded in understanding ‘so you’ve met them?’ he asked me curiously, ‘ehh kinda, I saw them freaking Mr Graham out then they walked over to me and said hello, that’s about it’, the timer beeped and you walked over to another area, ‘makes sense, those two love bothering Mr Graham’ Jonathan said as you both stopped at a mat with nothing but a card on it, the card portrayed a person doing sit-ups, needless to say it was definitely more professional looking than the stick figure Mr Graham hurriedly drew.  
You briefly looked at (b/n) to see him trying to engage in a conversation with the purple haired girl he partnered up with, from the looks of it she gave small responses and didn’t care much for the topics he would bring up, (b/n) looked around awkwardly with a defeated expression on his face, he saw you looking at them and gave you a ‘how the hell do I interact with her!’ look, you chuckled, usually it was the other way around, you would always be baffled at how easy it was for him to talk to people and become friends with them almost instantly, but now he was struggling to strike up a conversation with someone, you just smiled and shrugged in response then went back to doing sit-ups with Jonathan.

Once p.e ended (b/n) told you all about the girl he partnered up with, ‘honestly she’s almost like a female Jonathan!’ you chuckled while Jonathan rolled his eyes, you were happy to see him using his bad eye without any signs of pain, ‘I’m serious, I think both of you would get along with Lil pretty well’ (b/n) insisted, while Jonathan said nothing you tilted your head curiously ‘why? I mean I kinda understand why you think Jonathan would get along with her but why me?’ before (b/n) could speak Jonathan cut him off ‘because you’re quiet and you’re not the type of person to be too forward...most of the time’, you were confused before you remembered what you said in front of the whole class on your first day, oh that... you hid your head in your hood, you know when you say something you think might be meaningful and once you look back on it you cringe at what you said, yeah...this was one of those things, you felt a pat on your shoulder ‘hey don’t worry about it’, you turned to see (b/n) ‘wow you didn’t yelp squeak or anything’ Jonathan commented, you pulled your hood down further hoping to cover your face better, ‘admittedly you definitely do that a lot’ (b/n) chimed, ‘really!? Oh why me?!’  
‘Guys quit it!’ the two merely chuckled in response.

‘Does anything eventful ever happen in the cafeteria?’ you asked Jonathan, with all the quirky students and staff you wouldn’t be surprised if some sort of trouble happened around here, ‘eh not very often, sometimes there’s a food fight but most people are too glad to be out of class to cause any sort of trouble’ he answered, you looked around making sure neither of you jinxed it, nothing, you shrugged and continued with your lunch.

The door opened with a slight squeak ‘I think I’ll have to fix that at some point’ you turned towards the source of the voice, a rugged looking man with bits of grey in his black hair looked at the door, what really caught your attention was his cybernetic enhancements, his left arm was made entirely of silver metal and his right eye glowed an amber colour, an arm linked with yours and dragged you towards one of the tables, Jonathan had dragged (b/n) along with you and sat you both down with him in the middle, ‘I wouldn’t ask Mr Silver about his cybernetic enhancements if I were you, he’s kind of sensitive about them,’ you tilted your head ‘why?’ from the looks of it (b/n) was wondering the same thing, ‘just don’t okay, I don’t know much about him but last time someone asked him how he lost his arm and his eye he had a major breakdown’ you nodded in understanding, ‘what happened to the other teacher?’ you knew for a fact that Mr Silver wasn’t here last time, come to think of it you hardly remembered the previous teachers name, ‘that was a substitute teacher, sometimes he goes to therapy, now that I think about it maybe all of them do, I wouldn’t be surprised if they did,’ I giggled at the last part, Mr Silver cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention, once the class was silent he spoke in a gruff masculine voice ‘now then today we will be learning about insects and arachnids’.

Of course arachnids included spiders causing several “eeps” and “nopes” from the class, to which Mr Silver just rolled his eyes (well eye) and murmured something along the lines of ‘oh stop being ridiculous’.

Geography was probably the most boring subject yet, the teacher Miss Marsh talked in a monotone voice that could bore a robot, to make it worse Jonathan wasn’t in the same class as you and (b/n) so you got a bit lost before you got here, but you didn’t regret missing a few minutes of that dreadful class, in fact you’d even go so far as to say you’d try to be late on purpose.

Life skills was the final lesson, to be honest you didn’t know what to expect, but you definitely didn’t expect this, a zip tie bound your wrists, hey! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter! You were learning how to escape a kidnapping, Miss Jackson insisted that this was a valuable skill to learn, you raised your bound hands and thrust them down onto your hips ‘damn it! Why won’t it break’, no matter how hard you tried it just wouldn’t break, ‘try tightening it’ Jonathan had already managed to free himself, you sighed and bit the tag then pulled, okay hopefully it’s not tight enough to cut off any circulation, once again you raised your bound hands and thrust them down onto your hips, the zip tie snapped off and a gleeful grin made its way onto your face, ‘thank you!’ you beamed at him, ‘no problem, it’s not the first time she’s made us do this’, your eyes widened in surprise, you looked around the classroom to see most of your fellow students out of their zip ties ‘well I guess that’s kinda obvious’, even Lil was fiddling around with the now broken zip tie, (b/n) was still struggling to free his bound wrists, you’ll admit, even if this lesson is a bit strange you couldn’t deny the information gained from it was somewhat useful.

You really wished you knew you could have just taken the bus back home earlier, surprisingly the bus was almost empty, other than you (b/n) and Jonathan there were only a handful of students in the bus, you spotted Lil amongst them, of course (b/n) sat next to her trying to strike up a conversation with her, maybe he saw socialising with her as a challenge he was willing to accept? You didn’t know, you sat next to Jonathan who was wearing his trademark purple headphones, it was faint but you could hear the music coming from them.

As you continued to look at the passing scenery you made a mental note to properly explore your new home town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter I hope you like it, just so we’re clear Mr Lawrence’s first name isn’t Sammy, though he was heavily inspired by Sammy Lawrence he doesn’t sacrifice anyone, he’s also not a musician (or a ink monster), some of you may be wondering ‘where’s Sock?’ well... he’s not gonna be appearing for a while, I kind of want to wait until Jonathan and the Reader are friends first, at the moment there just aquaintences at the moment, Reader just keeps hanging around with Jonathan (because it’s a fanfiction!...nah just kidding but that’s partly true) because he’s the only person they know besides their brother, and Jonathan keeps hanging around with the Reader because he somewhat pities them, I’m trying to think of the right scenario where their aquaintence-ship becomes a friendship, I just have too many to choose from and I’m not sure which one to use. 
> 
> Like some of the others this one was originally written in first person so there might be a few first person pronouns feel free to let me know if you’ve spotted one so I can correct it.


	5. Look Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan tries to show you and your brother around the town, but it doesn’t go as planned.

Your pencil was the main focus of your attention as you sat though Mr Bennet’s history lecture, he didn’t speak in a ridiculously monotone voice like Miss Marsh, but he was still quite a contrast to Frank and Mr Lawrence, normal was the best word to describe him, ‘(y/n) (l/n)’ the mention of your name snapped you out of your stupor, ‘y-yes Sir?’ you stuttered, ‘could you tell me which countries were in the axis powers during the Second World War?’ your mind went blank at the question, you scrambled for anything you knew about World War Two, ‘umm, Germany?’ Hitler was German and played a major part in the Second World War you knew that much, Mr Bennet nodded at your answer, ‘yes Germany was part of the axis powers, but could you tell me the other two countries as well?’ he asked, you opened your mouth to say something before quickly shutting it, you sighed and shook your head, ‘they were Italy and Japan, please pay attention’ Mr Bennet said in a exasperated tone, you shrunk back in your seat as several students giggled, the only source of light in the room was the projector that showed several images of the Second World War, ranging from Hitler with his trademark moustache doing his trademark salute, to stuff getting blown up, to dilapidated buildings, you guessed it was still slightly more interesting then Henry the a-eighth! Eighth not ape!...You held back a snigger, ‘I don’t know how the hell did I misheard it that way, but I was never quite able to un-hear it’ you thought to yourself as you tried to concentrate on Mr Bennet’s nazi lecture, another picture of Hitler appeared on the board as Mr Bennet continued, a shadow of a hand then drifted up the picture and picked Hitler’s nose, ‘you see his ultimate goal was-‘ several sniggers interrupted the teacher as the hand continued to pick “Hitler’s” nose, Mr Bennet noticed the shadow hand and looked appalled, he quickly turned around but the culprit had already put their hand down before he could catch them, you were suppressing a laugh yourself, you knew it was childish but you were so just bored in this class and it had been mere moments, maybe an hour? Yeah an hour since you were woken up at an earlier time than what was normal for a human being, so your standards for comedy weren’t exactly high at the moment.

Once Mr Bennet stopped scanning the class for the culprit he returned to his lecture, however his lecture didn’t go uninterrupted as the shadow hand went back up to pick Hitler’s nose once again, this time you saw the culprit, Maverick was holding his hand up into the projector’s light and from the looks of it he was trying not to have a laughing fit right then and there, at this point the initial relief from boredom had worn off and you merely rolled your eyes at the mischievous teen, you turned your attention to Jonathan who was a few desks away from you, he rested his head in his arms and looked at Maverick with a “really, this again” look, while (b/n) was right beside you not even trying to hold in his laughter, Mr Bennet quickly turned around his face red with anger, this time Maverick didn’t put his hand down fast enough and was caught in the act, ‘Maverick Nightingale!’ Mr Bennet yelled at the ebony haired boy, to your surprise Maverick didn’t even flinch, ‘yes Mr Bennet’ he said casually, not exactly the response expected from someone who had just been yelled at by a teacher, said teacher took in a breath before continuing, ‘you think this is funny?!’  
Maverick thought for a bit, then nodded with a smirk on his face, you couldn’t believe what you were seeing, he wasn’t even a little bit scared, you could only watch in disbelief as Maverick continued to get on the teachers nerves, if this was what he was like alone you didn’t want to imagine what it would be like if his sister was in the class with him right now.  
Mr Bennet looked on the edge of ripping his hair out in frustration, ‘well what if this man’ he pointed at the picture Maverick’s shadow hand had picked the nose of, ‘rose up from the dead right now?! And found out you had been laughing at him! What would you do?’ Maverick shrugged ‘tell him to fuck off back to his grave then knock him out with a bat’ Mr Bennet looked at him in surprise, but before he could tell him off (b/n) cut the teacher off ‘shoot him’ he said casually, ‘beat him with a pipe, I mean isn’t that what your supposed to do when you see a zombie’ Jonathan yawned, soon enough all the other students said what they would do if they encountered a zombie Hitler ‘run away of course!’ ‘anything your supposed to do when you see a zombie!’ ‘THAT’S ENOUGH!’ Mr Bennet yelled at the class before the students could utter another word.

The bell rung just as he lost his temper at the immature teenagers, just as the students stood up and grabbed their bags Mr Bennet sent Maverick to detention for disrupting the class, the smirk remained on Maverick’s face as he walked out of class along with the rest of his fellow students.

-

You noticed the smell of fresh paint in math class, looks like those idiots used permanent marker, nothing particularly eventful happened.

 

-

P.E was mostly the same, you sat with Jonathan on the bench wondering where Mr Graham was, amongst the chattering students you saw (b/n) hanging out with Maverick, maybe you could get him back for what he said about you and Jonathan on your first day, sure you didn’t know if he actually swung that way, but you were his sibling and you had to get payback somehow.

Mr Graham walked in with his clipboard and a book, he simply told everyone they were playing basketball and divided them into two teams before sitting down on a bench and opening the book he was carrying, ‘let’s see if this book is as good as he keeps saying’ he muttered to himself, you looked at the cover of the book to see if it was one you recognised, only to see it was covered in paper that had been taped on, ‘why would you cover the cover of a book?’ you wondered out loud, Jonathan heard your question and noticed you looking at Mr Graham sitting on a bench reading a book, ‘it’s probably one of those sappy romance novels Mr Lawrence always raves about, he’s always recommending them’ you jumped a bit then turned towards him, ‘Mr Graham may not want to admit it but I think he secretly likes that kind of stuff’ Jonathan added, ‘that explains why the cover is, well, covered up’ you said, ‘hey what are you looking at me for! Mind your own business and play!’ Mr Graham said, with that being said you and Jonathan joined the rest of your assigned team.

The sound of squeaking shoes and the voices of fellow students filled your ears as both teams chased the ball, Jonathan had the ball now, he ran with it until someone from the opposing team got right in front of him, he stopped and thought for a bit only to get shoved from behind by someone behind him, ‘hey you can’t do that!’ you said only for the perpetrator to laugh, you looked at Mr Graham only to find him looking at the book with an intrigued expression on his face, ‘ugh how did this guy even get hired!?’ you thought in frustration, (b/n) ran past the person in front of Jonathan and waved his arms in the air, Jonathan threw the ball at (b/n), only for it to fly right past him, it bounced away from him as your fellow teammates ran for it, Jonathan slid his hands down his face and groaned before one person from the opposing team shoved him to the side while another ran past him laughing, he glared at (b/n) who just smiled sheepishly and shrugged in response, you gave Jonathan a sympathetic glance before running in the direction of the bouncing ball,  
‘hey Mr Graham! We know you’re reading romantic crap!’ you heard a girl yell, ‘shut up Joane!’ Mr Graham yelled back.

-

 

You were just putting some of your books in your locker when Maverick ran past you laughing wildly, ‘get back here you!’ he was quickly followed by a dirty blond haired boy wearing black trousers and a white button up shirt which was neatly tucked in, ‘not happening Kevin!’ Maverick shouted back at him, your fellow students couldn’t help but stare as the chase happened right before their eyes, as the two turned a corner and disappeared from sight you turned to Jonathan hoping for an explanation, you knew you had been relying on him a lot for things like that but you were still new here, and you were grateful for his guidance, it was nice of him to tell you what the fuck was going on, he didn’t need to say a word though as (b/n) laughed at the scene that had just taken place ‘so that’s the Kevin Maverick was talking about!’ he noticed your confused expression, ‘Kevin’s the hall monitor that basically thinks he’s the police of the school, at least that’s what Maverick told me’ he explained, Jonathan nodded ‘yep that sums up Kevin pretty well’ he said before closing his locker with a metallic slam ‘if someone ditches class, does any sort of drugs on school ground, or breaks any other school rule he’s usually the first to know’, Jonathan then began to walk away from his locker with you and (b/n) trailing behind him.

-

Turns out Kevin didn’t even bother going to class, during music class the teachers lecture was interrupted by a cackling Maverick running though the classroom with Kevin close behind, ‘get back...’ he panted in the middle of the classroom ‘here!’ everyone merely stared at him, Maverick knocked down a chair which Kevin tripped over, (b/n) sniggered at the blond as he tried to scramble back up, ‘you’ll get used to the madness eventually’ Jonathan whispered to you, truth be told you doubted that very much.  
‘Maverick! Stop disrupting my class this instant!’ the teacher yelled, the black haired teen pondered for a bit while running from his blond pursuer, ‘okay’ he ran outside, you may not have known him for long, but you had a feeling he was just going to disrupt someone else’s class.

-

You let out a sigh and fell backwards onto the bus seat, Jonathan was next to you with his headphones on as usual, the constant craziness going on around you seemed to drain any energy you had, (b/n) didn’t have the same reaction, if anything he seemed to thrive on it for the most part.  
Once again Mavis was arguing with Maverick, ‘honestly Maverick, you didn’t even bother to go to class?’ he shook his head at his sisters question, she sighed in response, ‘you need to be more careful, sure I love causing trouble as much as you do, but you’ll end up getting expelled at this rate, do you have any idea how much trouble I’d have to cause to make up for your absence, you know a task like that would be to big for me’ Mavis said, Maverick just told her not to worry too much in response.

Tearing your attention away from the twins you looked at Jonathan, he looked so relaxed, seemingly immersed in the music he was listening to with his eyes closed, you thought he might be asleep for a moment but that theory was proven false when he opened his eyes to look out the window, presumably to check how long he had till the bus got to his stop.  
You gripped the sleeve of your (f/c) hoodie contemplating on whether to ask him the question on your mind or not,  
since he had headphones on you had to tap his shoulder to get his attention, he turned to you and took his headphones off ‘what is it?’ he asked, clutching your sleeve you thought about how to word your response for a moment before answering, ‘could you maybe, show me and possibly (b/n) around? I’ve only really seen the neighbourhood and I’m pretty sure (b/n) just stayed in the house when you showed me around then, I understand if you don’t want to, but I figured I’d ask anyway’, he just shrugged and nodded ‘sure why not’ he said nonchalantly before putting his headphones back on, you felt something prod your head causing you to yelp in surprise and hug Jonathan’s arm, the blond boy looked at you surprised by your actions before looking at the floor ‘uh (y/n)’, you looked up at him, he pointed at the floor where a paper airplane lay, your face turned red with embarrassment, you let go of his arm throughly embarrassed at the fact you got scared of a paper airplane of all things.

‘Hey!’ another paper airplane that had been thrown hit Jonathan in the back of the head, you looked around for the person who was throwing them, you didn’t have to look far as (b/n) and Maverick seemed to be having their own little war as they threw them at each other, unfortunately they didn’t manage to hit each other with them, only everyone else on the bus, much to the dismay of your fellow passengers, you hugged yourself as you watched the two, ‘I’m never going to get used to this’.

 

-

The bus stopped with a hiss once you reached your stop, while you walked out with Jonathan (b/n) was chatting with the Nightingale twins enthusiastically, yet another moment when you couldn’t be jealous of your brother’s ability to make friends so quickly (well unless they were a purple haired girl named Lil), you occasionally glanced at Jonathan but didn’t bother engaging in conversation, he had his headphones on anyway (possibly to block out the chatter of your brother and the twins) so there’d be no point in trying.

-

Once you and (b/n) got home you two dropped off your bags and ran straight back outside, you told (b/n) that you asked Jonathan if he could show you both around, he agreed to go with you even though he wanted to hang out with Maverick, of course he wanted to hang out with a bad influence, you weren’t gonna stop him, but your mother would be pissed.

You enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight, ever since you moved here it was either rainy, stormy, or just cloudy, now you got some moments of warm weather as the sun showed itself before the occasional cloud passed by a covered it, a squirrel scurried past you causing you to snap your attention towards it as it ran into someone’s backyard, ‘I must gather nuts for my army’ (b/n) said in the type of voice you’d expect from a cartoon villain, ‘my plan for world domination will become a reality one day’ (b/n) then sniggered to himself, oh you could practically hear the chirping cricket sound effect, he didn’t even notice your blank look as he continued to laugh at his own joke, you just rolled your eyes and walked away, once his laughter died down (b/n) quickly rushed to catch up with you, ‘come on (y/n) it wasn’t that bad’, you just raised a brow at him, ‘okay it was pretty bad now that I think about it’, you nodded in agreement.

-

Since (b/n) didn’t get shown around yesterday you had to show him where Jonathan’s house was, (b/n) looked at you sceptically as you approached the dark orange house, ‘are you sure that’s the right one?’ you nodded and knocked on the door, sure enough Miss Combs opened the door, ‘is Jonathan here?’ you asked her, she nodded and said he was upstairs in his room before letting you and (b/n) in.

At first you had no idea where Jonathan’s room was, that is until you heard Jonathan saying ‘who’s the best kitty in the world’ followed by a cats meow, ‘yes you are’, you opened the door to the room the voice was coming from,  
A light ginger (almost blond) cat was pacing left and right on the top of a bookshelf, it purred as it rubbed its head on its owners hands, said owner smiled affectionately at it occasionally mimicking the cats meows, admittedly seeing Jonathan meowing at a cat like he was having a conversation with it was somewhat bizarre to you, but you couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness.

Just as you were going to let Jonathan know you were here (b/n) basically voiced your inner thoughts ‘awwww!’ Jonathan and the cat looked up at you, the sandy coloured cat looked at you suspiciously with its green eyes.

You approached the cat only for it to run away, ‘David doesn’t like strangers’ Jonathan explained as his cat sat on the bed keeping an eye on you and (b/n), you got a good look at Jonathan’s room, several items of clothing were lazily placed on the shelves, two hoodies that looked exactly the same as the one Jonathan was wearing lay on it, a circle that looked suspiciously curled up cat shaped had been made on the items of clothing, if you looked close enough you could see a lot of cat hair on both of them meaning they’ve probably been here a while (a clean freak would probably have had a meltdown at the sight), speaking of cats the bed David currently occupied was in the far right corner of the room, the blankets on it were crumpled up, needless to say it’s pretty obvious Jonathan isn’t the type of person to make his bed, a window was just beside a wooden drawer had been placed right under it, a slide-open closet was just near the end of the bed, the walls were a dark green colour while the carpet was grey, several posters of various bands adorned the walls, looking to your left you saw a desk, probably for studying you presumed, a wooden drawer smaller than the one underneath the window stood beside the bed, it had a lamp and a digital clock on it, as well as a picture frame that had been placed so it was facing the wall behind, you wondered why Jonathan would want to hide the picture so badly, you considered asking Jonathan about it when you heard David hiss, (b/n) had tried to pet the socially picky cat, almost getting scratched in the process, (b/n) had a surprised look on his face and his hands were held up as if he was surrendering to the police, ‘okay I won’t try to pet you! Jeez...’, Jonathan looked at the two in amusement, ‘you have to wait for him to like you, that’s just how he is’ Jonathan said, (b/n) frowned ‘does he like anyone other than you?’ once again (b/n) voiced your thoughts, Jonathan thought for a moment before shrugging ‘well he lets my mom pick him up’, you glanced at David, who was still eyeing you suspiciously.

 

With the introduction to Jonathan’s near unsociable pet out of the way you, (b/n) and Jonathan went outside, as you ventured into the outside world you couldn’t help but wonder about the picture in the frame that had its back turned towards you.

-

The three of you had traveled a decent distance away from the neighbourhood, you had gone past the park and now you three were walking past a convenience store, you covered your nose and mouth with your hoodie as the smell of cigarettes invaded your nose, you gave the smoker a brief glare before returning your attention to your surroundings, people exiting the convenience store briefly glared at the smoker before continuing on with their day, all seemed normal until one punk-ish looking guy ran outside the store laughing with sticks of butter in his arms, after all you’ve experienced while living here it was nothing noteworthy, “background crazy” is the best way to describe it, wait, were you actually getting used to it?! You were relieved that the town wasn’t particularly busy, you still remained close to (b/n) and Jonathan regardless.

The tour had been relatively normal, until the distant rattling of shopping carts caught your attention, ‘hey Jonathan!’ wait, was that Maverick?  
Sure enough the mischievous ravenette stopped the shopping cart he was pushing, his twin sister in the cart almost fell out at the abrupt stop, ‘you’re hanging out with two people willingly?!’ Maverick said in fake astonishment, Mavis gasped ‘who are you and what have you done with Jonathan?!’ she said in an overly dramatic tone, both twins burst out into a laughing fit, (b/n) laughed along with them while Jonathan just raised a brow, his expression remained as apathetic as ever, at this point you concluded that it was simply his default expression, you didn’t really know how to react to the twins joke, you already knew that Jonathan wasn’t a people person, but you didn’t find it all that funny, now that you thought about it you realised jokes about Jonathan’s reluctance to be sociable were probably used so often they got beyond old, you sighed, those three really needed to come up with some new material.

The laughter eventually died down from all three people, ‘seriously though, watcha you doing outdoors with those two?’ Maverick said casually as if he was asking a friend how their day was, ‘just showing these two around’ Jonathan said, the twins nodded ‘ah that makes sense’ they said in synchronisation ‘jinx!’, part of you couldn’t help but feel a little hurt, did they think Jonathan would stop hanging out with you and (b/n) once the two of you knew your way around? You didn’t like that thought in the slightest.

Just as you were about to ask them what that was supposed to mean another shopping cart started rattling in the distance, the person steering it clearly had very little control of the cart, it was getting close, too close, you were yanked back before it could crash into you, you stared in shock at the caramel brown haired boy that rushed past you, ‘you’ll never catch up with me Maverick and Mavis! Woo!’ you cringed at his lack of volume control, the twins looked at each other and nodded, ‘I guess we’ll see you later’ they said in perfect sync before dashing after the boy who almost ran you over.

You looked up to see (b/n) holding your right arm and Jonathan holding your left arm, ‘what the hell is wrong with him!’ (B/n) said angrily, ‘huh?’ you were still processing the situation, everything just went by so quickly, ‘that was the guy who gave Jonathan a black eye! I don’t remember his name though’ ‘Todd’ Jonathan said to (b/n) ‘thanks, yeah that Todd guy almost killed you!’ okay now he was just being dramatic ‘I’m pretty sure a speeding shopping cart wouldn’t have killed me (b/n)’ you said plainly, Jonathan held back a snigger, ‘still, you really could have gotten hurt’ (b/n) said, you thanked both (b/n) and Jonathan for saving you from a speeding shopping cart, wow, you never imagined being saved from that of all things.

 

-

‘So why were they speeding around in shopping carts?’ you asked Jonathan, the sky had darkened prematurely, soon the street lamps would have to be turned on, alerting any teens and children outside to get home this instant, ‘at this point it’s become a trend to steal shopping carts and race other people in them’ Jonathan answered, your eyes widened ‘why?’ he just shrugged in response, ‘I don’t know, people have made eating cinnamon, choking each other, even setting themselves on fire a challenge that ends up being a trend, so it doesn’t surprise me that they’re doing this now’ admittedly Jonathan had a point.

 

The three of you split up once your house came into view (turns out David let himself out to greet his owner early, so Jonathan had to carry the sandy coloured cat home), you tensed up when you felt something watching you, quickly turning around you saw a shadowy figure in the distance that disappeared as soon as you saw it, your eyes remained glued there, ‘what’s wrong?’ (B/n) asked, ‘I think someone’s watching us’ you answered, (b/n) looked in the direction you were currently staring at only to see nothing, ‘I can’t see anything, come on, we really shouldn’t be out at this time’ he dragged you into the house, all the while you couldn’t shake off the feeling of unease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead!  
> I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I don’t know why but I can definitely see Jonathan being a cat person, if you’re wondering about the name there’s a character in All Dogs go to Heaven 2 with a very similar hair cut to Jonathan called David, hell Erica Wester herself uses that character as inspiration when drawing Jonathan’s hair, I just thought it’d be a nice little reference.


End file.
